btvafandomcom-20200214-history
Dee Bradley Baker
Information Birth Place: Indiana, United States Date of Birth: August 31, 1962 Voice Over Language: English Shows Portrayed *Legends of the Hidden Temple - Olmec *What a Cartoon - Additional Voices *Jungle Cubs - Bagheera *The Angry Beavers - Squirrel, Weatherman, Baby Mongoose, Unnamed Worm *I Am Weasel - Dad, Dying Tree, Douglas Fir, Young Birch *Cow and Chicken - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys - Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV series) - Additional Voices *Family Guy - Klaus Heissler *Mike, Lu & Og - Og, Goat *Static Shock - Monster *As Told By Ginger - Mr. Licorice, Pet Shop Manager *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law - Avenger, Jonny Quest, Lizardman, Forensic Pathologist, Foreman, Gardening Prisoner *The Zeta Project - Dante, Partner *The Fairly OddParents - Sanjay, Elmer, Remy Buxaplenty, Binky Abdul *Time Squad - Austrian General *Samurai Jack - Baby, Ancient Mariner, Scientist, Bully 1, Robot *What's with Andy? - Dad *Justice League - Synthoid *Poochini's Yard - Billy White *What's New Scooby-Doo? - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Phil, Tex, Homosapien *Stripperella - Baby, Ozzy, Business Man, Bear *Teen Titans - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch: The Series - David Kawena *Duck Dodgers - Alien Hunter, Captain Richards *Danny Phantom - Additional Voices *Megas XLR - Additional Voices *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour - Elmer, Sanjay, Fairy Agent *Justice League Unlimited - Blockbuster, Woof *Higglytown Heroes - Pizza Guy, Uncle Zooter *American Dragon: Jake Long - Brocomus *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed - Otto the Odd *The X's - Rex C *Ben 10 - Additional Voices *Plastic Man in Puddle - Human Puddle *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide - Binky Abdul *American Dad - Klaus Heissler *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Boo Boo Chicken, Santa Claus *The Replacements - Johnny Hitswell *Curious George - Professor Anthony Pizza *Handy Manny - Turner *Back at the Barnyard - Bigfoot *My Friends Tigger & Pooh - Buster *Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen - Chocolate Cow, Clarence, Arachnosaur *Phineas and Ferb - Perry the Platypus, Pinky *The Grim Adventures of the KND - Number 4 - Delightful Children from Down the Lane *The Spectacular Spider-Man - Dr. Curt Connors, Homonculi, Lizard *Ben 10: Alien Force - Additional Voices *Spaceballs: The Animated Series - Dark Helmet *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Additional Voices *The Penguins of Madagascar - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons - Carrot, Seymour, Rainicorn, Snow Golem *Special Agent Oso - Turner *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology - Binky Abdul, The Darkness, Announcer 1, Snot-Nosed Kid *The Goode Family - Che *The Super Hero Squad Show - Annihilus, Devil Dinosaur *Jungle Junction - Lance *Adventure Time - Additional Voices *Generator Rex - Principal, Gabriel *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated - Additional Voices *Lego Hero Factory - Fangzm, Firelord, Scorpio *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Mr. Fantastic *Young Justice - Additional Voices *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - Perry the Platypus *Jake and the Never Land Pirates - Additional Voices *The Looney Tunes Show - Colonel Frankenheimer *Winx Club - Kikio *Thundercats - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series - Larfleeze *Ultimate Spider-Man - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra - Additional Voices *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters - Additional Voices *Gravity Falls - Waddles *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Julian *Ben 10: Omniverse - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens - Additional Voices *Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel - Perry the Platypus *Steven Universe - Centipeetles, Centipeetle Mother *Mixels (TV series) - Nixels, Glurt Movies Portrayed *Space Jam - Daffy Duck, Tazmanian Devil, Bull *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story - Turtle 3, Mandrill 2, Bee, Elephant *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly - Sundae *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors From Outer Space - Sundae *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island - Sundae *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein - Phil the Tour Guide *Two Sawyer - Rebel *The Trumpet of the Swan - Louie *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World - Sundae, TV Monitor *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Norad Officer *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel - Sundae, TV Monitor *Abracatastrophe! - Bippy, Binky Abdul, Sanjay, Fairy Private, Kid 2 *Stitch - David Kawena *George of the Jungle 2 - Water Buffalo, Little Monkey *Dawn of the Dead - Zombies *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed - 10,000 Volt Ghost, Red Eye Skeleton, Zombie *Channel Chasers - Big Kid *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Floyd, Perch Perkins, Phil, Waiter, Twins